Barakus
Barakus is a Half-Centurian, Half-Makuta warlord from the destroyed planet Argokus Magna. He is currently one of the three emperors of the Centurians. History Barakus was created around 200 BGC as the only mortal son of Furiax. A young being, Barakus had much to learn if he was to fulfill his destiny. As Barakus aged, his training became even more impossible. It came to the point where he finally snapped, he killed his trainer and retreated to the centurian empire which, at the time, was under the control of Titannus. Barakus led a relatively secretive life during his time on Hyxus Magna. Although he had trouble hiding himself due to his size, he managed to stay alive while many enemy empires were hunting him down. more coming soon Personality and Traits Barakus has a vile personality, only interested in his own needs, everything else is meaningless to him. This has made him one of the most hated Centurians in existance. to be continued Powers and Abilities Barakus has a large variety of powers coming from his parenthood, Furiax, and the Iron Queen, Some of these powers include: Super Strength Barakus possesses near-limitless physical strength coming from his connection to Furiax, he is one of the strongest known beings and is capable of fighting beings like Axonn or Nidherac without much trouble. Super Speed Coinciding with his strength, Barakus can run at speeds much faster than most other Centurians, and even most Toa. However, he cannot run as fast as beings such as Nidherac or Ax5200. Stamina Barakus has practically unlimited stamina and can exert himself for as long as he wants. Endurance Barakus is one of the most durable beings known, he can easily resist a force capable of destroying several solar systems and is able to mostly resist the focused energy of the Staff of Leadership, although he has been shown to be vulnerable to mental attck, and a few metals such as Aurunium and Byrithium can pierce his armor. Energy Manipulation Barakus can generate very powerful energy blasts formed from powerful cosmic energy, these blasts can outmatch the energy output of most Toa and are very versatile, as he can focus them to very small points or spread them across entire cities. although he favors his brute strength over his energy powers. Immortality Due to his connection to Furiax, Barakus is functionally immortal, while his physical being can be destroyed, his conciousness and spirit will remain intact and begin to build a new body, often times improved over the last one. It is rumored that he is capable of dying permanently, but it can only happen through the power of a great spirit who can destroy him through the mind, someone such as Floren-Ca or Erandai could possibly do so. Trivia *Barakus is one of Crp11's oldest characters, created around the same time as Nidherac. *Barakus was originally going to be a mutated version of Brutaka. *Barakus has been ressurected more times than any other character in The Last Stand. Category:The Last Stand Category:Makuta